videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dancelpooluza
The Dancelpooluza is the upcoming music and dance video game. It will be released in 2022. List of Music * Hey, Brother - Avicii * Song About You - Mike Posner * Natural - Imagine Dragons * Supersonic - Rob Gasser * Tell Me You Love Me - Demi Lovato * Linked - Jim Yosef, Anna Yvette * Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz * Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons * Nothing Worth Saving - Dangerkids * One Call Away - Charlie Puth * Never Going Back - The Score * Glory - The Score * Immortality (Futuristik Remix) - Cartoon, Kristel Aasled, Futuristik * Nevermind - Dennis Lloyd * Life Is A Highway - Tome Cochrane * My Blood - Twenty One Pilots * Legendary - Welshly Arms * Horns - Bryce Fox * Transmission - Zedd * Friction - Imagine Dragons * Can't Stop Me Now - Oh The Larceny * Let Me Live / Let Me Die - Des Rocs * Warriors - Imagine Dragons * Legend - The Score * Gladiator - Zayde Wolf * Battle Scars - Lupe Fiasco, Guy Sebastian * Whatcha Say - Jason Derulo * Don't Let Me Down (Illenium Remix) - The Chainsmokers, Daya * Ignite - K-391 * Revolution - The Score * Tie Me Down (feat. Elley Dune) (Stadiumx Remix) - Gryffin, Elley Duhe * Bullseye - KDrew * The Good Life - Three Days Grace * Legends Are Made - Sam Tinnesz * Watch Me - The Phantoms * The Awakening - Onlap * Gravity - Defences * BURN IT DOWN - Linkin Park * Higher - The Score * Thunder - Imagine Dragons * Shame - Elle King * Superstar - Saliva * Bonfire - Knife Party * Whispers In My Head - Onlap * Bad Day - Daniel Powter * Conquistador - Thirty Seconds To Mars * Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars * Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas * We Made It (feat. Lil Eddie) - Yellow Claw * GDFR (feat. Sage The Gemini & Lookas) - Flo Rida * See You Again (feat. Charlie Puth) - Wiz Khalifa * Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift * Dynasty - Elephante, MIIA * This Time - Axwell /\ Ingrosso * We Own The Night - The Wanted * Zero (From the Original Motion Pictures "Ralph Breaks The Internet") - Imagine Dragons * The Man - The Killers * Shell Shocked (feat. Kill the Noise and Madsonik) (From the Original Motion Pictures "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles") - Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign * Cheap Thrills - Sia * Made For This - The Phantoms * Satellite - Rise Against * A Little Faster - There Fore Tomorrow * Saturday Sun - Vance Joy * #thatPOWER - will.i.am, Justin Bieber * I Want to Live - Skillet * Only One - The Score * Adrenaline - Shinedown * The Resistance - Skillet * Ain't No Grave (Epic Trailer Version) - Adam Christopher * Let the Sparks Fly - Thousand Foot Krutch * Happy Now (BEAUZ Remix) - Zedd, Elley Duhe * Force - Alan Walker * Monster - Imagine Dragons * Champion - Fall Out Boy * Gangnam Style - PSY * Heavy Dirty Soul - Twenty One Pilots * The Bomb Dot Com V2.0 - Sleeping with Sirens * Ready Set Let's Go - Sam Tinnesz * This Is My World - Esterly, Austin Jenckes * Glitter & Gold - Barns Courtney * Back to Life (From "Bumbleebee") - Hailee Steinfield * Give Your Heart a Break - Demi Lovato * Next To Me - Imagine Dragons * New Blood - Zayde Wolf * Black and Yellow (Clean Version) - Wiz Khalifa * How You Remind Me - Nickelback * Jungle - X Ambassadors, Jamie N Commons * Watch This - Will Roush * Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers, Daya * Dynasty - MIIA * Let You Down - NF * Unstoppable - The Score * We Own It (Fast & Furious) - 2 Chainz, Wiz Khalifa * Who's With Me - Flo Rida * Hustler - Zayde Wolf * War of Change - Thousand Foot Krutch * Immortality - Cartoon, Kristel Aasled * Light That Fire - Oh The Larceny * Me and My Broken Heart - Rixton * Coming Home - Diddy - Dirty Money, Skylar Grey * Surrender - Angels & Airwaves * Cut The Cord - Shinedown * Motivation Song (English Version) - Onlap * Come Together - Gary Clark Jr., Junkie XL * Your Heart - MagSonics, Ane Flem * One of a Kind - Breaking Point * Wild Eyes - Parkway Drive * Greenlight (feat. Flo Rida & LunchMoney Lewis) - Pitbull * Ladies and Gentlemen - Saliva * Blow Your Mind - Ohana Bam * Celebrate - Kid Rock * Heathens - Twenty One Pilots * Hello - Adele * Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold * Speakerbox (feat. Lafa Taylor) - Bassnectar * No Mercy - KIT * Demons - Imagine Dragons * One In A Million - Monty Are I * Like a Champion - Danger Twins * Miss Movin' On - Fifth Harmony * ShowStopper - TobyMac * Feel Invincible - Skillet * Enemies - Shinedown * Heart Of A Warrior - Dizzee Rascal, Teddy Sky * Cult of Personality - Living Colour * What About Us - P!nk * All Day - Wiz Khalifa, John Cena * Gonna Live Forever - Ben Fisher, Raphael Lake * Bones - Young Guns * Breaks - Wiz Khalifa, John Cena * Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) - Shinedown * Country Song - Seether * Happier - Marshmello, Bastille * Without Me - Halsey * Electricity (with Dua Lipa) - Silk City, Dilpo * Rise - Jonas Blue * Head Held High - Kodaline * Temple Bar - Kodaline * Faded - Alan Walker * Shooting Star - Owl City * Monaco - MKTO * Pretty Brown Eyes - Cody Simpson * Brave - Sara Bareilles * Fight Song - Rachel Platten * Roar - Katy Perry * On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons * Happy - Pharrell Williams * Skyscraper - Demi Lovato * Don't Stop Believen' - Journey * Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys * Wake Me Up - Avicii * Work From Home - Fifth Harmony, Ty Dolla $ign * Stressed Out - Twenty One Pilots * My House - Flo Rida * Feel It Still - Portugal, The Man * Hey, Soul Sister - Train * Stitches - Shawn Mendes * I Knew You Were Trouble. - Taylor Swift * Best Day Of My Life - American Authors * The Middle - Jimmy Eat World * If We Have Each Other - Alec Benjamin * Hooked - Why Don't We * In My Blood - Shawn Mendes * Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO * How Long - Charlie Puth * Cruise Control - WWE, CFO$ * Night of Gold (Official Theme Song - Night of Champions) - WWE, CFO$ * Rebel Heart - WWE, CFO$ * The Rising Sun - WWE, CFO$ * Shadows of a Setting Sun - WWE, CFO$ * We Are One (WWE Mix) - 12 Stones * Outcast - WWE, CFO$ * Done With That - WWE, CFO$ * NockEm - Bossfight * One Night Disco * Big Mama * Hello (TRXD & Leroy Sanchez Remix) - Adele * R U Ready - TNGHT * Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons * I Don't Know About You - Chris Lane * Born For Greatness - Papa Roach * Immortals - Fall Out Boy * Bring It - Trapt * Money and the Power - Kid Ink * Rise - Katy Perry * Invincible - Machine Gun Kelly, Ester Dean * Heavyweight - RedMoon, Meron Ryan * In the End - Linkin Park * Press Start - MDK * Immortality - Cartoon, Kristel Aasled, Futuristik * CHAMPION - Bishop Briggs * Power Trip - Boom Kitty * This Is War (Michele Fasciano Remix) - Thirty Seconds To Mars * Takeaway (KLYMVX) - The Chainsmokers, ILLENUIM feat. Lennon Stella * Old Town Road (NOT YOUR DOPE) - Lil Nas X feat. Billy Ray Cyrus * What's Up Danger (Miles Away Remix) - Blackway, Black Caviar * My Oh My - Camila Cabello * Shakedown - The Score * This Is It - Oh The Larceny Category:Music Games Category:Dance Games Category:2022 games